


Gaia World - Réalité

by Zorume



Series: Gaia World [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Hoenn, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Pokemon Fanfiction, Sinnoh, Unys, Violence, ash's daughter, kanto, keteleeria, ondine - Freeform, prof chen, sacha ketchum
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorume/pseuds/Zorume
Summary: Sacha Ketchum est le meilleur dresseur de l'Histoire. Il a vaincu tous les dresseurs, tous les Maîtres, a rencontré de nombreux Légendaires... Mais peu après s'être installé avec Ondine, le grand dresseur est parti au Mont Argent... Sans jamais revenir. Ondine accoucha quelques mois après sa disparition d'une fille, qu'elle décida de nommer Sacha Julie Ketchum, en honneur à son père, qu'elle pensait mort. Les années passèrent. 17 ans.Le monde entier fut tout d'un coup secoué d'évènements naturels surpuissants : éruption, séismes, tornades, orage violents, inondations, sécheresse... Pas une zone des îles Pokémon ne furent épargnées. Les dresseurs se firent plus rares, les parents ne laissant plus partir les jeunes à l'aventure, comme au bon vieux temps. Les news à la télé étaient à chaque fois remplies de ces évènements qui tuaient humains comme pokémons...Les professeurs Pokémons s'étaient accordés entre eux pour trouver l'origine de ces phénomènes, qui était si mystérieuse. Mais il leur fallait de jeunes dresseurs pour les seconder, étant pour la plupart assez vieux.





	1. Résumé

Gaia World est une fanfiction Pokémon imaginée et écrite par Zorume. Le passage suivant ce résumé n'est pas le début de la fiction, mais un passage vers la fin de cette dernière ! Le résumé suivant va donc revenir sur tous les events passés avant, et donc spoiler toute l'histoire. Gaia World est divisée d'abord en 4 livres, un pour chaque région pokémon (Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys seulement), puis deux voir trois autres livres nommés Idéal & Réalité (+ peut-être un dernier livre). Le passage suivant ce résumé se situe dans le dernier livre, Réalité. J'avais juste très envie d'écrire ce passage. L'histoire se base sur un mix entre les jeux vidéos et l'animé, Sacha Ketchum étant un mix entre Red et son personnage éponyme. Il a plus le parcours de Red, mais a commencé son aventure comme Sacha. Il est devenu maitre de toutes les ligues Pokémon, la dernière étant Unys (j'ai commencé cette fiction avec la génération 5, Noir & Blanc, les générations supérieures n'existent pas dans cette fiction, donc pas de Kalos et d'Alola). Il s'est marié avec Ondine, puis est parti au sommet du Mont Argent, pour une raison inconnue, et n'en ai jamais revenu.  
Ondine, elle, était tout juste tombée enceinte lorsqu'il est parti. Elle a eu une fille, qu'elle a nommée Sacha Julie Ketchum en honneur de son père, qu'elle croit mort.  
13 ans plus tard, des évènements mystérieux ravagent toutes les régions pokémons. Des cataclysmes naturels mais beaucoup trop réguliers et présents pour être totalement naturels. Des différences sont notamment visibles entre les cinq régions. Kanto est ravagée par des orages, des incendies et des périodes de glaciation ; Johto par des orages, incendies et inondations ; Hoenn par des canicules, tremblements de terre et des inondations ; Sinnoh par des éruptions volcaniques, des ondes d'origines psychique qui affaiblissent les pokémons et les humains, ou leur donnent parfois d'horribles cauchemars à les rendre fous ; et Unys une météo complètement imprévisible et changeante, des tremblements de terre...  
Les professeurs pokémon n'arrivaient plus à faire leurs recherches correctement, toujours dérangés par ces cataclysmes. Plus aucun dresseur n'osait sortir dehors, les pokémons électriques, eau et vol étaient particulièrement sensibles aux orages et se cachaient, les pokémons plantes se réfugiaient vers les lacs pour éviter les incendies, etc... Tout était sans dessus dessous. Ils décidèrent au bout de la quatrième année, qu'ils devaient définitivement trouver l'origine de ces cataclysmes, et dépêchèrent de nouveaux jeunes dresseurs pour les seconder, la plupart étant trop vieux pour parcourir de nouveau la région.  
Sacha J. venait d'avoir 17 ans, et fut demandée par le professeur Chen pour partir à l'aventure, le voulant depuis des années déjà. Elle choisit un Salamèche comme starter. Aurélien, un ado de 16 ans venant de Jadielle et n'y connaissant rien aux pokémons fut aussi invité (sa mère avait 4 enfants et ne pouvait plus s'occuper et donner à manger à eux tous, et avait donc demandé au professeur Chen de l'envoyer lui aussi en mission contre une petite somme d'argent). Sacha était solitaire et ne voulait pas de lui mais fut bien obligée de le laisser l'accompagner tant il était nul en matière de pokémon. Aurélien prit un Carapuce. Ils rencontrèrent 2 membres de la team Plasma, une team qui voulait "libérer les pokémons des humains", et prenait comme pretexte les évènements pour dire que les pokémons se rebellaient des humains. Les deux membres qui rencontrèrent Sacha & Aurélien se nomment Emiko et Ryuku, et sont impitoyables. Sacha et Aurélien partent à la conquête des badges d'arènes tout en continuant leurs recherches sur les Events, et rencontrent à plusieurs reprises Emiko et Ryuku.  
Ils rencontrent sur leur chemin une fille nommée Avril Hikari, qui veut rentrer chez elle, à Oshania (nouvelle ville à l'est d'Azuria). Ils l'accompagnent et vont prendre leur 7ème badge là-bas, à l'occasion du Bal d'Oshania, un bal très réputé. Ils découvrent qu'Avril est en réalité la championne d'Oshania. Sacha se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse d'Aurélien lors du bal.  
Ils battent le 8ème champion et commencent à se préparer pour affronter la Ligue quand Emiko, Ryuku et plusieurs autres membres de la team Plasma s'agitent et attrapent sous leurs yeux Electhor, l'oiseau légendaire électrique. Sacha et Aurélien se battent pour délivrer Electhor, et la team Plasma abandonne le pokémon légendaire pour d'autres plans. Sacha veille le légendaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de voler, et ce dernier veut emmener Sacha et Aurélien. Ils volent jusqu'à Bourg-Palette, où ils retrouvent la maison d'Ondine et le laboratoire de Chen en flammes. Ils retrouvent Chen et Ondine et ses pokémons morts. Electhor les reprend ensuite et ils volent au dessus de Jadielle, où ils voient l'immeuble d'Aurélien en flammes. Electhor refuse de descendre pour aller aider sa famille et continue de voler jusqu'au Mont Sélénite, où ils trouvent finalement le repère de la Team Plasma, avec tous les légendaires de la région enfermés. Lugia, Ho-oh, Artikodin et Sulfura. Electhor étant avec eux. Il avait réussit à s'enfuir !  
Sacha et Aurélien combattent ensemble la team Plasma et libèrent Lugia, qui terrasse la team et finit de sauver les autres légendaires. Les Events étaient causés par les Team Plasma qui utilisait les légendaires à ses fins.

Sacha va ensuite vaincre la Ligue Pokémon, puis est contactée par le professeur Keteleeria, de la région d'Unys, lui proposant un voyage dans sa région, et la félicite de ses exploits.  
Sacha et Aurélien vont donc rejoindre Unys.  
Entre temps, dans chaque région, d'autres dresseurs sont partis à l'aventure, et chaque région a un livre. A Hoenn, Zoey, la fille de Flora et Drew, part avec un autre garçon. A Sinnoh, Kyo Etsu Brunette Rockine est accompagnée d'Izumi, qui veut être éleveuse. A Unys, Coralie Chici, qui aidait le professeur Keteleeria dans ses recherches, part avec Kagaku, un autre dresseur. Ils ont eux aussi affronté la Team Plasma durant leur voyage.  
Zoey, Kyo, Izumi, Sacha et Aurélien retrouvent Coralie à Unys et ils partent ensemble dans la région. Sacha, Aurélien et Kyo font le tour des arènes pokémons et remportent les différents badges. Avec la fin des Events, la vie est beaucoup plus active et ils rencontrent beaucoup plus de monde, et de pokémons. Mais la team Plasma n'est pas vaincue, et ils essaient maintenant une nouvelle stratégie, sans les légendaires. Avec un discours bien travaillé ils incitent la population à se séparer de leurs pokémons, et les prennent pour les relâcher loin des humains. A passage, ils font fuir la plus grande partie des pokémons sauvages. Ils rencontrent aussi N, le "roi" de la team Plasma, qui est en quête des deux légendaires Reshiram et Zekrom, qui sont introuvables et éteints depuis des années. Il se confronte plusieurs fois à Sacha, avec des pokémons qu'il n'a pas capturé avec une pokéball, mais avec lesquels il s'est lié d'amitié. Il prétend vouloir changer le monde et que pour cela, il a besoin de Zekrom, le légendaire représentant de l'Idéal. Alors qu'ils sont à Entrelasque, Sacha et ses amis se font coincer par la Team Plasma, très très nombreuse, et se voient obliger de donner leurs pokémons à N avant de tous se faire blesser. Le passage suivant se passe juste après ça. 


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N et la Team Plasma ont réussis à prendre tous les pokémons de Sacha, Aurélien, Coralie, Kyo et Izumi. Il sont à présents démunis face à la Team Plasma, qui souhaite séparer humains et pokémons.  
> /!\ Déconseillé à un public jeune ou sensible, torture, viol, violence présents dans cette fiction et particulièrement dans ce chapitre /!\

A présent privés de leur compagnons Pokémon, Sacha et ses amis se retrouvaient complètement démunis face à la team Plasma. Cette dernière prétendait vouloir le bien des pokémons, mais la réalité était tout autre : en séparant ainsi dresseurs et pokémons, un fossé se creuseraient entre eux, et il ne pourrait plus avoir de cohabitation. Sacha était consciente que beaucoup de dresseurs ne se comportaient pas correctement avec leurs Pokémons, et que les pokéballs n’étaient sûrement pas la solution idéale -quoique la plus pratique- pour avoir des pokémons, mais séparer aussi radicalement humains et pokémons ne mènerait sûrement qu’à de l’incompréhension, et forcément à un moment, à de la maltraitance et utilisation des pokémons pour d’autres fins beaucoup moins sympathique que le combat ou l’amitié. Il fallait à tout prix arrêter la team Plasma et leurs machinations décalées.  
Cependant, sans pokémons, impossible de rivaliser avec la team Plasma, qui était toute une armée d’humains ET de pokémons. Avec la dévalisation des centres pokémons et des laboratoires de chaque région, ils ne pouvaient même pas compter sur des pokémons attrapés et gardés chez les professeurs… Il leur fallait de nouveaux compagnons !  
C’est à ce titre que les cinq amis étaient partis dans la forêt entourant Entrelasque. Divisés en deux groupes, Coralie-Kyo-Izumi d’un côté, et Sacha-Aurélien de l’autre. La tâche ne serait pas simple, car attraper des pokémons sans pokéball ou pokémons pour se battre n’était pas une mince affaire. Qui plus est, la team Plasma avait fait fuir énormément de Pokémon en venant la veille à Entrelasque pour dépouiller la ville.  
Sacha et Aurélien avançaient dans la forêt épaisse, à la recherche de lieux de vie plutôt protégés, lorsqu’ils se tombèrent sur une petite clairière, en même temps que deux autres individus. Et ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal.  
« Oh putain, les deux connards. » lâcha Sacha.  
« Tiens tiens… Regarde Ryuku, la garce et son chien sont là. Mais dites-moi, il ne vous manquerait pas quelque chose ? » fit Emiko d’un ton faussement étonné. « Ah mais oui, je sais ! Vos pokémons, puisque notre team s’est chargée de vous les prendre ! »  
Elle éclata d’un rire sonore tout en jouant avec une pokéball. Sacha allait se placer devant Aurélien pour le protéger et l’intimer à partir, mais au même moment, Ryuku envoya au combat un Mygavolt, qui s’empressa d’envoyer un jet de toile électrifié sur les deux amis. Sacha se retrouva paralysée, au sol, et Aurélien tomba à genoux à ses côtés.  
« Tu sais quoi, Sacha… J’ai envie de m’amuser. » la voix d’Emiko était sinistre et pleine de haine.  
Le Mygavolt s’approcha un peu plus des deux amis et cracha une poudre sur eux. Sacha se sentit partir doucement, la poudre soporifique faisant son effet. Elle sentit seulement Aurélien tomber sur elle lorsqu’il s’endormit à son tour, puis sombra dans le sommeil.

* * * 

Coralie essayait de joindre le dex de Sacha, et celui d’Aurélien depuis déjà plus d’une demie heure. Elle, Kyo et Izumi, n’avaient réussis qu’à trouver un Colombeau, mais il s’était échappé avant qu’elles aient pu lui montrer qu’elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Et cela faisait déjà des heures qu’elles marchaient dans la forêt. Sans succès. Elles n’arriveraient jamais à avoir de nouveaux pokémons, pas si peu de temps après le passage de la Team Plasma.  
« Ça m’inquiète, aucun d’eux ne répond, c’est vraiment bizarre. »  
Kyo acquiesça. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’ils étaient partis sans nouvelle. Et autant, de la part de Sacha, ce n’était pas étonnant, autant de la part d’Aurélien qui connaissait un peu plus le principe d’un groupe et d’amis, ça l’était.  
« Faut qu’on parte à leur recherche. Ils se sont peut-être fait attaqué par un pokémon. Ce serait étonnant, mais on sait jamais. »  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent aux propos de Kyo, puis se mirent en marche.

Ce ne fut qu’un bon quart d’heure plus tard qu’ils rejoignirent la clairière où Sacha et Aurélien avaient rencontrés Emiko & Ryuku. Et elles comprirent qu’elles avaient bien fait de s’inquiéter… Sacha était attachée à un tronc d’arbre, apparemment inconsciente, avec un mot coincé dans son t-shirt. Coralie courut jusqu’à elle et attrapa le mot. « C’est l’heure de la vengeance ! On vous le rendra, promis ♥ » Elle déglutit. C’était forcément Emiko & Ryuku, il n’y avait qu’eux qui pouvaient vouloir se venger de Sacha et Aurélien.  
« Oh… Non… »  
Kyo prit le mot des mains de Coralie pour le lire à son tour et grommela.  
« Putain, ça craint. L’autre est assez tarée pour lui mettre la misère… Il faut qu’on le retrouve vite ! » lâcha t-elle.  
« Mais… Kyo… On ne sait même pas où ils peuvent être… »  
« Pas bien loin… non ? » s’inquiéta Izumi.  
« Elle est pas con, elle va pas rester à proximité en ayant kidnappé Aurélien. Elle sait que Sacha ne fera qu’une bouchée d’elle, si elle la trouve en train de lui faire du mal. Ils ont du se barrer loin… Putain… On est mal. Nos pokémons volés par la team Plasma, et maintenant Aurélien kidnappé par les deux autres salauds ? »  
Coralie acquiesça en baissant la tête. Quand Sacha se réveillerait, elle pouvait s’attendre à un sacré spectacle de colère…  
Ensemble, elles détachèrent Sacha, et Kyo la porta jusqu’au Centre Pokémon, où ils appelèrent immédiatement un médecin.

* * *

Aurélien se réveilla sous la douleur d’une brûlure sur son torse. Il se rendit vite compte qu’il avait les yeux bandés et qu’il était attaché lorsque ses muscles se bandèrent sous l’effet.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » lâcha t-il, paniqué.  
« Oh, tiens. On est réveillé ? »  
Aurélien se tut. C’était la voix d’Emiko. Il se rappela alors qu’il était avec Sacha, dans la forêt, et qu’ils étaient tombés sur eux. Et le Mygavolt de Ryuku les avait paralysés puis endormis. Où était Sacha ?  
« Si tu te demande où est ta sauveuse, bah on l’a pas emmenée avec nous, je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi. C’est tellement plus simple de te torturer tout seul que de s’emmerder à la contenir. »  
Il déglutit. Au moins, Sacha devait être saine et sauve. Mais lui ? Ça s’annonçait mal. Surtout qu’il se rappelait clairement avoir entendu des plans de vengeance et de torture lorsqu’il était inconscient en venant jusqu’ici. Il se cambra lorsqu’une nouvelle brûlure vint s’ajouter sur son torse. Il comprit alors qu’Emiko devait être en train de fumer, et s’amuser à le brûler entre deux coups. Il l’entendit glousser tandis qu’il essayait de se calmer. Il sentit son souffle sur lui, avec l’odeur âcre et forte d’un cigare. Il toussa, peu habitué à la fumée, et elle écrasa de nouveau le cigare sur lui, cette fois-ci dans le cou, et il fit un bond en sentant la brûlure.  
« J’espère que t’es prêt à souffrir. J’vais me venger tellement fort de tout ce que vous nous avez fait, cette garce et toi. Elle va tellement être furieuse quand elle va voir dans quel état tu seras. Ça va être un magnifique spectacle, j’peux te le promettre. »  
Aurélien entendit des pas venir en sa direction tandis qu’Emiko parlait. Ryuku devait sûrement arriver.  
« Tu veux qu’on commence par quoi Emiko-chan ? » demanda t-il d’une voix mielleuse à souhait.  
« Je sais pas, jm’amuse à le brûler en réfléchissant. Que dirais-tu de lui écrire des mots d’amour dans le dos? »  
« Pourquoi pas. J’vais chercher ça. »  
Ryuku s’éloignait tandis qu’une chaise grinçait à côté de lui -sûrement là où était assise Emiko- puis ils sentit qu’on tripotait les chaines qui le retenaient prisonnier sur sa chaise. Lorsqu’il fut à moitié détaché, Emiko le leva brusquement par un bras, puis le balança, ventre contre la chaise, et fut rattaché ainsi. Il était à genoux, la tête dans le vide. Il entendit Ryuku revenir vers eux et donner quelque chose -sûrement métallique- à Emiko. Cette dernière s’appuya d’un bras sur son dos, et Aurélien sentit un point froid sur sa peau.  
« J’espère que t’es prêt à douiller mon coco. Si tu veux, j’ai une bouteille d’alcool. Je serais peut-être assez gentille pour te faire avaler quelques gorgées. L’alcool ça inhibe la douleur. »  
Le point froid se déplaça sur sa peau puis s’enfonça subitement dans sa peau, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ce qu’elle entendait par « écrire » était plutôt en réalité « graver ». La pointe métallique continua à couper sa peau tout en décrivant des lignes et des courbes. Aurélien avait bien trop mal pour se préoccuper de qu’est-ce qu’elle écrivait, la douleur fut finalement tellement intense au bout de quelques « lettres » qu’Aurélien n’arrivait plus à émettre un seul son.  
Toute cette séance « d’écriture » parut une éternité à Aurélien, qui ne ressentait que de la douleur, et encore plus de douleur, ainsi que le sang coulant sur son dos. Lorsque la pointe quitta finalement son dos, ils sentit des larmes imbiber le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux.  
« Alors, t’en penses quoi Ryuku ? »  
« Pas mal ! La garce devrait apprécier ~ »  
« Eh bien maintenant y’a plus qu’à mettre en application le message alors ! »  
Elle eut un petit rire cruel et satisfait en se redressant. Il l’entendit prendre une bouteille au sol, puis l’ouvrir. Et le son du liquide se versant depuis la bouteille, droit sur son dos. Il hurla de douleur lorsque l’alcool lui brûla chaque lettre gravée par Emiko sur sa peau. Elle le détacha assez pour le redresser et lui ouvrir la bouche de force pour lui faire avaler plusieurs gorgées d’alcool. Ce dernier lui brûla la gorge, il n’avait pas l’habitude de boire de l’alcool, surtout pas pur. Il toussa pendant un bon moment, la gorge en feu.  
Puis Emiko le replaqua contre la chaise et l’attacha plus fort. Aurélien sentit ensuite les derniers vêtements restant sur lui -son pantalon et son boxer- descendre sur ses jambes. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et susurra : « T’inquiète pas, c’est que le début mon joli ~ J’ai bien l’intention de passer beaucoup de bon temps avec toi. »  
Elle se redressa, et Aurélien sentit Ryuku contre lui. Il allait protester mais c’était trop tard, et le compagnon d’Emiko le pénétra avec violence et sans préparation. Ce n’était pas la même douleur que la gravure sur son dos, mais d’une douleur toute aussi égale, voire même plus élevée. C’est à peine s’il sentit la langue d’Emiko sur sa joue, ni même Ryuku lui tirer les cheveux. Il se sentit complètement exténué lorsque Ryuku s’enleva, et pour cause, il était resté en apnée quasi tout le long.  
Emiko revint lui susurrer à l’oreille.  
« C’est vraiment dommage que tu sois avec cette garce… Après tout t’es plutôt mignon comme mec. Ça te dirait pas de rester avec les vainqueurs ? J’pourrais te faire pleins de choses carrément géniales qu’elle ne saura jamais te faire ~ »  
Aurélien grimaça et, malgré son état de fatigue et de déconnexion totale, parvint à être assez rapide pour mordre avec violence le cou d’Emiko en guise de réponse. Il l’entendit lâcher un cri de douleur et grogner en s’éloignant de lui.  
« Quel petit connard ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre ! »  
Il fut détaché de sa chaise et balancé avec violence au sol, et Emiko se défoula sur lui à coup de poing et de pied, dans le visage et les ventre. Aurélien serra les dent tandis qu’il pleurait. Heureusement, tant qu’il ne laissait aucun son s’échapper de sa bouche, elle ne pourrait pas voir qu’il pleurait. Il sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche, puis de son arcade sur sa joue. Emiko était tout sauf une menteuse quand elle parlait de frapper. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’elle faisait une excellente ennemi à Sacha. Aussi violentes l’une que l’autre.  
Emiko tira Aurélien par les cheveux pour le redresser et l’asseoir.  
« Tu sais quoi p’tit con ? » sa voix était beaucoup plus agressive à présent « J’me rappelle quand j’ai fait brûler l’immeuble à Jadielle. J’me rappelle d’avoir vu ta mère cramer à l’intérieur. D’ailleurs, c’est bien dommage, elle a réussit à sauver tes frères et sœurs en se sacrifiant, ils auraient dû crever avec elle ! J’ai vu ta mère cramer, et tu sais quoi ? Eh bien aujourd’hui j’suis bien plus contente de l’avoir fait, juste pour pouvoir te faire souffrir encore plus. Vas-y, rappelle toi de ta mère, rappelle toi de la tronche de tes frères et sœurs quand tu les as revu après ça. Tout ça c’est de votre faute, à toi et à cette garce de Sacha. C’est à cause de vous deux qu’on l’a tuée. J’espère que tu t’en rappelle bien. »  
Elle le lâcha si brutalement qu’il retomba par terre. Il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir. Se retenir de pleurer, d’appeler à l’aide, d’insulter Emiko par tous les noms.  
« En fait, j’devrais p’tre même aller à Jadielle finir le boulot. BAM, BAM, BAM, les trois derniers Kosoku en moins. Juste sous tes yeux, ce serait parfait. Et après ce sera au tour de miss professeur, un trou en plein milieu de sa frange. Et l’autre avec ses pokémons spectre, pareil. Et la gamine qui pense que tout est mignon, pareil. Et il restera que toi et Sacha. Toi attaché à regarder le spectacle tout en te rappelant que c’est de ta faute, et la garce dans l’impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis j’pourrais enfin vous tuer, tous les deux, et vous voir vous vider de votre sang. Vous tous, qui nous mettez des bâtons dans les roues, et qui m’empêche d’avoir ma thune en fin de mois, tous morts. On m’appellera l’héroïne de la Team Plasma, pour avoir tué cette garce qui cause même du tort à N. »  
Elle s’arrêta enfin, jeta un dernier coup de pied à Aurélien, puis alluma un briquet, sûrement pour fumer de nouveau. Le coeur d’Aurélien battait fort et rapidement. Il commençait à avoir plus que peur, et se sentait beaucoup trop faible. Il espérait tellement que Sacha débarque d’un seul coup, démonte les deux compères, et le délivre de ce cauchemar… Mais pour l’instant, aucun signe de sa compagne.  
La brûlure de cigare sembla bien moins forte après ce qu’il venait de se prendre en terme de douleur. Elle s’amusa à le brûler sur la joue, dans le cou, sur les côtes, et sur les cuisses. A chaque douleur passée, Aurélien s’attendait à entendre la porte enfoncée, et la voix de Sacha, mais à chaque douleur passée, rien n’arrivait. Seulement Emiko s’amusant à le torturer. Il n’en pouvait plus.

* * *

Lorsque Sacha se réveilla dans son lit au Centre Pokémon, elle sut instinctivement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle se redressa d’un seul coup et chercha Aurélien des yeux. Il n’était pas dans la chambre, avec elle. Elle se leva donc pour le chercher. Elle sortit et rejoignit la chambre de Coralie, il était peut-être allé lui parler. Mais Coralie était seule.  
« Coco ? »  
Cette dernière se retourna en sursautant, puis courut enlacer Sacha.  
« OH, tu es réveillée. »  
Sacha poussa brusquement son amie, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Où est Aurélien ? »  
Elle sentit qu’elle avait touché un point sensible lorsque l’apprentie professeur baissa le regard en déglutissant. Quelque chose clochait. Et c’était à propos de son Auré.  
« Je… Sacha… Tu devrais... »  
Elle attrapa un papier sur sa table de chevet et le tendit à Sacha, qui s’empressa de le lire. Elle devint furax.  
« Emiko a enlevé Auré??? C’EST UNE BLAGUE ??? »  
Elle lâcha le papier pour attraper Coralie par les épaules et la secouer.  
« Sacha ! Arrête ! »  
Elle s’arrêta un instant, mais son regard ne traduisait que de la haine et de l’inquiétude.  
« Dis moi que tu sais où il est !??! »  
« Sacha… On a aucune idée d’où il est… Kyo et Izumi sont déjà allées chercher dans les endroits proches où ils pourraient être mais… »  
Sacha lâcha son amie et hurla. Elle était en train de perdre le contrôler. Emiko et Ryuku, avec un Aurélien sans défense, laissant un message de vengeance. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cette folle lui ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de ses pires ennemis.   
Elle se retourna pour courir vers l’extérieur et partir à sa recherche, mais un homme lui barra le chemin, et lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou aussitôt qu’elle essaya de le pousser. Elle tomba à terre à peine deux secondes plus tard.

* * *

Emiko avait détaché le bras droit d’Aurélien et s’amusait à présent à lui trancher les veines, comme le faisaient les personnes en dépression, au bord du suicide. Elle prenait son temps pour faire chaque ligne à l’intérieur de son avant-bras, et chaque coupure piquait Aurélien fortement. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui ponçait les veines tellement elle avait fait de coupures. Heureusement, il ne saignait pas tant que ça. Il sentait quelques gouttes de sang perler, mais Emiko faisait des coupures très fines, qui coagulait vite. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle voulait lui faire mal.  
Elle continua à lui couper les veines en remontant tout son bras, jusqu’à l’aisselle. Son bras le lançait affreusement, il avait presque envie de se le couper à présent, afin de faire cesser cette sensation douloureuse mais aussi désagréable au possible. Le lancement remontait jusque dans sa tête, et frappait dans son crâne. Il n’avait même pas la force de bouger son bras pour se défaire d’Emiko, et vu ce qu’il s’était pris tout à l’heure en la mordant, il ne voulait pas vraiment refaire la même. C’était sûrement ça qui le différenciait de Sacha. Elle, elle se serait défendue, quoiqu’il arrive, et elle aurait réussis à défoncer Emiko, même attachée, même blessée à mort. Mais lui, non. En en connaissant les conséquences, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il était attachée avec des chaines, enroulées plusieurs fois autour de ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas riposter.  
Une fois son bras entièrement tailladé, Emiko laissa son bras détaché pendre dans le vide. De toute façon, Aurélien n’avait pas envie de réveiller la douleur en bougeant le bras, il n’essaierait même pas de l’attaquer. Il sentit alors la lame sur sa joue droite, où il avait déjà deux brûlures de cigare, et Emiko lui laissa trois grandes coupures qui lui perçaient presque la joue. Aurélien serra les dents, essayant de se contenir, mais à chaque douleur de plus, il sentait qu’il allait bientôt craquer. Régulièrement, des larmes imbibaient un peu plus le bandeau sur ses yeux.   
Sa joue saignait abondamment, contrairement à son bras, et il sentit vite le sang couler dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Ce qui augmenta le lancement partant de son bras au double voire au triple. Il allait craquer. Très rapidement. La douleur commençait à lui faire perdre ses idées.  
Emiko s’assit sur lui et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fit rien, même si l’envie de lui coller son poing ou de lui mordre la langue était bien présente.   
« C’est vraiment dommage que tu sois notre ennemi, n’est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi tout ce que tu endure à cause d’elle. »  
Il ne put se retenir de grogner lorsqu’elle insinua que tout était de la faute de Sacha. Jamais elle n’arriverait à le faire se retourner contre elle. Elle lui avait tout appris, elle l’avait protégé et sauvé, et elle l’aimait. Chose unique venant de sa part. Il n’accepterait pas qu’Emiko veuille lui enlever tout ça.  
« Cette garce n’est toujours pas là pour te sauver. Je suis sûre qu’elle n’arrivera jamais à nous trouver, encore moins sans pokémons. » elle s’approcha un peu plus de lui et susurra : « Elle ne viendra jamais te sauver. JAMAIS. Tu vas rester tout seul avec nous, et on va s’amuser. »  
Elle appuya ses mots en plantant la lame dans sa cuisse, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur à Aurélien. Elle s’amusa à le refaire cinq fois sur ses cuisses, et il se retrouve complètement déconnecté de la réalité, plongé dans sa propre douleur. Tout ce qu’il entendait, c’était les battements de son coeur, et du sang dans son bras et sa joue, lançant des message nerveux d’une puissance incomparable. Tout ce qu’il ressentait, c’était la douleur et le sang coulant sur sa peau. Rien d’autre. Les mots s’échappaient de sa bouche sans même qu’il le sache, en hurlant.  
« SACHAAAA ! À L’AIDE ! SACHA ! »  
Il commença à se débattre, perdant tout bon sens, et hurlait à s’en arracher la gorge. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette torture.   
« Arrête ça ! Putain arrête ça !! À l’aide ! »  
Une nouvelle douleur, un poing dans les côtes, violent. Il toussa, son diaphragme avait été dérouté. Il reçu ensuite un poing dans le visage, qui finit de le faire craquer. Il pleurait, bruyant et agité de soubresauts.   
« Bah alors mon chéri, on en peut plus ? Quel dommage, j’ai pas fini. Ce serait pas une vraie vengeance si je m’arrêtais lorsque tes limites sont franchies, tu ne pense pas ? »  
Elle attrapa son bras droit, toujours détaché, et lui tint fermement le poignet. Aurélien sentit peu après la lame couper la peau reliant chacun de ses doigts. Il continuait de pleurer, mais ne se débattait plus. Il n’avait même plus la force de le faire après le poing qu’il s’était reçu. Son bras droit n’était plus qu’un amas de lancements douloureux et de coupures. Il avait presque envie de se l’arracher pour ne plus ressentir cette sensation plus qu’étrange et abominable.  
Emiko continua ensuite en tailladant la peau à chacun des plis de ses doigts. Puis Aurélien se retrouva seule pendant un moment, avant qu’elle ne revienne et passe un tissu sur tout son bras. Toutes ses coupures se ravivèrent au passage du tissu, et il se remit à hurler. Elle devait passer de l’alcool, ou non, plutôt de l’eau salée, à l’odeur, sur ses plaies. Il se cambra sous la douleur et essaya de lui reprendre son bras, mais elle le tira vers elle et il eut encore plus mal, réouvrant le peu de coupures en train de cicatriser.  
« Putain arrête ça… Arrête... »  
Emiko émit un rire faible mais satisfait en seule réponse. Elle passa la compresse sur tout son bras une nouvelle fois, puis rattacha son bras derrière la chaise, avant de défaire le gauche.  
« Jt’en… jt’en supplie, arrête... »  
Elle rit de nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle semblait heureuse qu’il la supplie d’arrêter. Mais comme réponse, il sentit la lame lui infliger les mêmes taillades que sur le droit, du poignet jusqu’à son aisselle. A présent, ses deux bras le lançaient et il se demandait s’il n’en était pas au point de s’évanouir tellement la douleur lui faisait perdre raison. Il ne cessait de dire « arrêta ça », tout bas, n’ayant plus la force de le hurler, à chaque fois que la lame touchait sa peau.  
« Héhé, je t’ai laissé un souvenir de moi sur ta main, comme ça tu n’oublieras pas qui t’as fait ça en te réveillant ~ »  
Il pu facilement deviner qu’elle avait écrit son nom sur le dos de sa main avec la lame. Mais ça lui importait peu à ce stade. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’est que la douleur cesse.

* * * 

Sacha se réveilla dans son lit, de nouveau, complètement consciente qu’on l’avait empêchée de partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Mais Coralie était dans la pièce, adossée contre la porte.   
« Je suis désolée, Sacha. J’ai tout autant envie de le retrouver que toi, mais on peut pas te laisser partir tête baissée devant, on ne sait où, et te perdre. »  
« Coralie. Laissez-moi y aller. »  
Elle se leva et fut devant son amie en une fraction de seconde. Elle avait le regard en feu, brûlant d’un désir de vengeance et de meurtre.  
« Je les laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Laisse moi passer ou je te promet que ça va faire mal. »  
Coralie déglutit, sachant qu’elle disait rarement quelque chose dans le vide, mais ne bougea pas.  
« Non. Tout le monde est partit à sa recherche, police y compris. Mais toi, tu reste ici. Jusqu’à ce qu’on ait des nouvelles positives. Si on le retrouve, je te ferais amener directement sur place et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. Mais je te laisse pas partir seule. »  
Sacha grogna et plaqua l’apprentie professeur contre la porte.  
« CORALIE. Je dois le retrouver avant qu’il ne soit TROP TARD. Chaque minute qu’il passe avec cette garce est sûrement un enfer, alors maintenant, tu me laisse y aller. »  
« Et aller où ?? »  
Coralie repoussa Sacha, au grand étonnement de cette dernière, qui la lâcha.  
« Vas-y ! Dis moi où tu vas chercher ?? Tu as une idée d’où ils pourraient être ? »  
« Je… Le Manoir, au nord de la ville- »  
« Déjà fait. Y’a rien. »  
« Dans la forêt ? »  
« Rien non plus. Arpentières et Janusia ont aussi été contrôlées. Rien. »  
Sacha se tut. Et pour aller plus loin, elle avait besoin qu’on l’amène, ou de ses pokémons. Et bien évidemment, personne ne l’amènerait, et elle ne savait absolument pas où étaient Mécha et Piafa’.  
Elle recula pour s’asseoir sur le lit et baissa la tête.  
« Je suis désolée. On le retrouvera. »  
« Je sais… mais dans quel état… Elle ne le tuera sûrement pas. Mais… »  
Coralie s’approcha et s’assit à ses côtés.  
« J’en suis consciente… Et j’ai vraiment peur pour lui. Depuis le moment où j’ai lu ce mot… J’ai peur. »  
Sacha se sentait extrêmement mal. Emiko, son ennemie, la pire qu’il soit, venait d’enlever la seule et unique personne pour laquelle elle pourrait tout donner. C’était à peu près le pire scénario qu’elle aurait pu imaginer.  
« Vaguelone et Papeloa sont en train d’être contrôlées, ainsi que tous les bâtiments sur la route qui pourraient les abriter. On peut difficilement faire mieux, ça fait seulement 8 heures qu’on t’a trouvée, et ils ont déjà réussis à contrôler 3 villes et toute la zone entre elles. C’est déjà énorme pour le peu d’effectifs qu’ils ont. »  
La brune acquiesça, et espérait de tout coeur que son Auré’ allait bien, même si elle ne pouvait qu’en douter. Elle ne le retrouverait pas dans un bon état, c’était certain…

* * *

Aurélien entendait Emiko et Ryuku manger, juste à côté de lui, tandis que ses bras continuaient de le lancer, de moins en moins, mais la douleur initiale était tellement élevée que même en la faiblissant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Ses bras étaient de nouveau attachés dans le dos de sa chaise, et il essayait de profiter du moment de pause pour se remettre en état. Il ne savait pas combien de temps les deux compères le garderait captif, ni même combien de temps cela faisait-il qu’il était ici. Mais il devait tenir bon. Jusqu’à ce que Sacha arrive, ou qu’ils le relâchent.   
Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait que Sacha vienne le secourir. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal, de ne pas l’entendre arriver et fracasser ses tortureurs. C’était son seul moyen de surmonter ça, de se dire qu’elle allait arriver et le sauver. Mais son espoir se réduisait, et il savait qu’à un moment, il n’en pourrait plus. Il n’avait pas la volonté d’acier de sa compagne, il ne pouvait pas résister psychologiquement à la douleur, il ne pouvait pas s’en sortir tout seul comme un guerrier. Il enviait beaucoup la personnalité de Sacha à cet instant. Capable de tout fracasser et de résister, toujours et encore…  
Son repos fut de courte durée, Emiko et Ryuku fumèrent un nouveau cigare, et Aurélien eut vite fait de serrer les dents pour supporter les nouvelles brûlures sur son corps. Heureusement que les coupures sur ses bras commençaient à moins lui faire mal, et qu’Emiko n’y retouche pas.  
Lorsqu’elle eut finit son cigare, elle se leva et vint vers lui. Elle l’attrapa par la mâchoire -posant son pouce sur sa joue déchirée et réactualisant la douleur- et lui fit faire face au plafond.   
« J’viens d’avoir une nouvelle idée ~ J’suis sûre qu’elle va te plaire. »  
Aurélien déglutit, sachant que c’était tout sauf bon signe, et sentit une pointe s’appuyer sur sa lèvre inférieure, vers le coin de la bouche. Puis la transpercer et ressortir à l’intérieur de sa bouche, piquant au passage sa langue à cause de la force mise par Emiko pour passer. La douleur fut tel un éclair dans sa bouche et Aurélien voulut se débattre, ce qu’il regretta à l’instant même où il bougea, car l’aiguille re-piqua sa langue en plus d’accentuer la douleur initiale de sa lèvre. Il tenta de ne pas bouger, mais cette fois-ci il tremblait tellement la douleur était vive. Contrairement à ses bras qui avaient peu saignés, il sentait le sang couler à flot dans sa bouche et sur son menton.  
Il sentit Emiko faire tourner délicatement l’aiguille dans sa bouche, puis se poser sur sa lèvre supérieure, juste au dessus. Aurélien tremblait tellement qu’elle dut raffermir sa prise sur sa mâchoire pour pouvoir passer l’aiguille de nouveau. Un nouvel éclair de douleur, de nouveau un flot de sang dans sa bouche. Il commençait d’ailleurs à en avoir jusque dans la gorge et sentait ses réflexes vouloir cracher le sang qui emplissait sa bouche, mais il se retint, sachant que la douleur en bougeant serait beaucoup trop affreuse.   
Il se rendit compte que l’aiguille était suivie d’un fil quand Emiko tira un peu dessus pour revenir à la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait vouloir… lui coudre la bouche ? C’était immonde.  
Elle traversa de nouveau sa lèvre et cette fois-ci, l’éclair de douleur fit disjoncter Aurélien, qui sombra dans le coma.


	3. Part II

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu’Emiko et Ryuku avaient enlevé Aurélien. Et 2 jours que Sacha tournait en rond et ne dormait plus. Cette nuit-là, l’envie de sortir la piqua. Personne ne viendrait l’emmerder, tout le monde dormait, même les policiers, qui n’avaient pas non plus beaucoup dormi pendant ces deux jours de recherches intensives. Ils étaient allés jusqu’à Méanville et Flocombe, sans aucun succès. Aucune trace d’Aurélien ou des deux membres de la Team Plasma. Sacha se demandait où ils avaient pu aussi bien se cacher en si peu de temps…  
Son instinct la guida jusque dans la forêt, là où elle et Aurélien avaient rencontré la team Plasma… et où elle avait échoué à le protéger.   
Et son instinct avait de nouveau raison. Lorsqu’elle balaya la clairière de sa lampe torche, elle remarqua du beige derrière les branches d’un buisson. Elle se précipita, le coeur serré, et découvrit ce qu’elle, à la fois, redoutait et espérait. Aurélien.  
Aurélien, dans un très mauvais état.  
Aurélien, couvert de blessures, de cicatrices, de bleus, de sang.  
Aurélien, accompagné d’un mot d’Emiko.  
Sacha attrapa à la va-vite le mot, et le lut. Il semblait écrit avec le sang de son Auré’…  
« J’espère que t’es contente ! Avec un peu de chance, il crèvera même dans tes bras ! »  
Elle grogna, les larmes au yeux, et jeta le mot avec force. Elle attrapa Aurélien dans ses bras, et courut en sens inverse, jusqu’au Centre Pokémon. Elle devait vite le sauver. Elle entra en trombe dans le hall, s’arrêta, et se mit à hurler du plus fort qu’elle le pouvait, en boucle, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un vienne à elle.  
« A L’AIDE ! UN MÉDECIN ! »  
Coralie fut la première à arriver, encore à moitié endormie, mais se réveilla aussitôt qu’elle vit Aurélien dans les bras de Sacha. Elle courut d’abord vers elle, puis s’arrêta net et mis sa main devant sa bouche, l’air choquée, en voyant l’état de son ami. Peu après, l’infirmière arriva, vit Aurélien inerte dans les bras de Sacha, et fit demi-tour en courant, pour aller chercher de l’aide. Au bout de cinq minutes, Aurélien fut pris en charge par les deux médecins présents.

* * *

« La liste est plutôt longue. Il n’a donc aucun parent ? »  
« Si, ses frères et sœurs, mais ils sont à Kanto, ça sert à rien. Y’a que moi. »  
Sacha et Coralie était dans la chambre où résidait Aurélien depuis la fin de son intervention en urgence. Le médecin qui l’avait examiné et sauvé était maintenant prêt à donner son rapport, et Sacha était sur les nerfs. Elle savait à peu près ce qu’il avait, mais l’entendre le dire officiellement par le médecin la mettrait en rogne, elle le savait. Si elle retrouvait Emiko, elle passerait un sale quart d’heure.  
« Alors… Coupures transversales sur les deux bras côté interne, et sur les interphalangiennes de ses deux mains. Coupures aussi sur sa main gauche, et trois grandes plaies sur la joue droite. Très nombreuses brûlures, dues très sûrement à un cigare. 3 trous de la taille d’une aiguille de couture dans les lèvres inférieures et supérieures. Nombreux hématomes. Il a perdu du sang mais pas assez pour le mettre en danger de mort, ce qui est sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore vivant quand nous l’avons pris en charge. Il a aussi été violé, par pénétration anale… Nous pensons que la dernière blessure infligée était aux lèvres, et qu’il a dû être endormi ou est tombée dans le coma par la suite. Son état est stable, il est toujours dans le coma, et il est en bonne voie de guérison. Il lui faudra essentiellement du temps pour guérir de ses blessures.. physiques et psychologiques... »  
Sacha avait les poings serrés, tandis que Coralie regardait Aurélien avec un regard peiné et douloureux. Elle avait vu le nombre de coupures qu’il avait sur les bras lorsque Sacha l’avait donné aux médecins, et maintenant qu’elle avait la liste complète, c’en était que plus horrifiant.   
Derrière elle, Sacha se retourna et frappa l’armoire d’un coup de poing violent.  
« CETTE SALOPE ! J’VAIS LA RETROUVER ET LUI ARRACHER LE COEUR POUR L’FAIRE BOUFFER A SON CONNARD DE CHIEN ! PUTAIN CETTE GARCE ! ELLE VA MORFLER, J’VAIS LA BUTER !! »  
Coralie se retourna et attrapa Sacha avant qu’elle ne se remettre à frapper quelque chose. Elle était dans une colère folle, les yeux reflétant presque des flammes de rage.   
« Sacha ! »  
La brune poussa Coralie et sortit de la pièce en grognant. Elle se retrouva seule avec le médecin, qui la laissa à son tour. Elle s’approcha donc d’Aurélien et s’assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Ils devaient seulement attendre à présent. Attendre qu’il sorte du coma. Coralie soupira, se sentant extrêmement mal pour son ami. Il avait du tant souffrir…

* * *

Sacha était assise à côté d’Aurélien, les genoux ramenés contre elle, observant le moniteur qui prenait son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire. Elle avait à la fois envie d’aller chercher Emiko et la tuer, et à la fois envie de rester aux côtés de son Auré jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille, et ne plus jamais le laisser seul.   
Elle entendit les gens dans le Centre Pokémon s’agiter et faire du grabuge, si bien qu’elle décida de sortir de la pièce pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Lorsqu’elle passa la porte, elle faillit se faire renverser par deux personnes qui couraient presque vers l’intérieur du centre.  
« … cette team Plasma ! Ils ont déjà pris tous les pokémons, qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ? »  
« Je sais pas, mais moi, j’veux pas les voir ! »  
Sacha s’arrêta net et grogna. Team Plasma ? Elle Sauta sur une chaise dans le hall et attrapa un sabre de collection haut perché sur son socle, avant de sortir dehors. Il y avait une petite foule, qui semblait plutôt oppressée et mal à l’aise, et au milieu, comme l’aurait parié Sacha, ses deux ennemis. Coralie était justement devant eux, sûrement à argumenter. Sans se soucier de ce que son amie pouvait dire ou faire, elle la poussa au passage d’un coup d’épaule, pour se planter devant Emiko.  
« Sacha ! Non ! »  
« Coralie, casse toi. »  
Elle sentit Coralie l’attraper par l’épaule, et sans la regarder, la repoussa violemment en arrière.  
« Coralie, casse toi j’ai dit. »  
Son ton était sans appel. Mais son amie ne fit que reculer de quelques pas.   
En face d’elle, Emiko arborait un sourire flamboyant.  
« Tiens tiens, la garce est là ! Alors, il t’a clamsé dans les bras ou pas ? »  
« Heureusement pour toi, non. »  
Elle se mit à rire bruyamment.  
« Alors, t’as aimé mon petit mot ? Il arrêtait pas de saigner alors j’me suis dit que je pouvais en faire bon usage ~ »  
« Espèce de salope. Tu retoucheras plus jamais à mon Auré’... »  
« Ouuuuh des menaces, j’adore ça… Dis moi Ryuku, c’est comment que ça s’est passé la dernière fois ? »  
Son compagnon sourit et envoya son Mygavolt vers Sacha. Mais cette dernière foudroya le pokémon d’un regard noir et haineux, et l’araignée se stoppa.  
« Te mêle pas de ça toi... »  
Le Mygavolt se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en reculant, à la grande surprise de Ryuku, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. De son côté, Sacha en profita pour s’approcher plus d’Emiko, sabre prêt, et le lui planta juste en dessous du coeur. Emiko se rendit compte de sa distraction trop tard et fixa Sacha avec un regard mêlant surprise et haine. La dresseuse mit toute sa haine et sa rage pour remonter le sabre dans la poitrine d’Emiko, contournant toujours le coeur, puis lorsqu’elle le jugea bon, enfonça violemment son bras dans l’ouverture, attrapa son précieux organe vital, et l’arracha avec tout autant de violence. Emiko resta quelques secondes debout, le regard fixe, puis tomba en arrière en se vidant de son sang.   
Ryuku fixait son amie mourant d’un air plus que choqué et plein d’incompréhension. La dresseuse s’approcha de lui à son tour, et alors qu’il se retournait vers elle pour venger Emiko, se retrouva avec un sabre dans l’épaule, le clouant au sol. Sacha s’appuya sur son torse et son bras libre avant d’enfoncer le coeur d’Emiko dans sa bouche. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes qu’il s’étouffe, puis s’enleva.   
En se retournant pour rejoindre le Centre Pokémon, Sacha découvrit une Coralie choquée, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux, tremblante. Elle passa à côté d’elle et lâcha d’un ton sec :  
« Jt’avais dit de te barrer Coralie. »  
Puis elle rentra, sans regarder en arrière la foule qui commençait à s’agiter après le violent spectacle de la dresseuse.

* * *

Sacha était appuyée sur le lit de son compagnon, quelques heures après qu’elle ait eu sa revanche suprême. Elle était enfin calme, comme l’eau d’un lac, un jour sans vent. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à laver ses bras ensanglantés et les tâches de sang sur son visage. Elle savait que dans la ville, ses exploits tournaient. Elle s’était révoltée contre la Team Plasma, qui venait juste de prendre tous leurs pokémons. Elle était à la fois un message d’espoir et de crainte pour les habitants. Après tout, elle devait aussi être considérée comme la nouvelle assassin du coin.  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte et plusieurs personnes entrèrent. Coralie devant… et des policiers derrière. Sacha se leva. Son amie semblait agitée. Une policière passa devant elle, des menottes à la main.  
« Sacha Julie Ketchum, vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour le meurtre de deux personnes, en début d’après-midi, sur la place devant le Centre Pokémon. »  
Elle grogna. Aller en prison ? Elle n’abandonnerait pas Aurélien. Mais dès qu’elle se mit sur la défensive, un deuxième policier se jeta sur elle avec une seringue. A force, ils apprenaient à la connaître… Ils étaient obligés de la tranquilliser. Elle se retrouva vite plaquée au sol, puis l’aiguille traversa sa peau, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil.


End file.
